


Mea Aloha

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: And Neither Does Anyone Else, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, Fluff, I Don't Believe Your I'm Fine Face Anymore Steven, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people you love worry about you, whether you want them to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scenes from a McDanno version of 5X08. Steven, do _not_ pretend like you've just shaken off what Wo Fat put you through like it was nothing. We don't believe you. 
> 
> (Oh, and Mea Aloha is Hawaiian for "loved one")

The moment Deb saw Danny coming through the doors, she held her arms out for a hug. "Daniel." When he obliged her, careful with his grip though he pretended not to be, she gave him a quick squeeze. "You and Steve could do a double wedding with us, you know. If you keep taking your sweet time with it, Leonard won't be able to make it."

"We're working on it." He shook hands with Leonard, who did indeed have incredibly smooth hands for your average retired shop teacher. Still, that didn't have to mean anything. "But we definitely wouldn't want to take the spotlight away from you two. You've got a great girl here, Leonard."

The older man smiled as he pressed a kiss against Deb's cheek. "Don't I know it."

"Flatterers." She smiled indulgently at both of them, then her expression grew more serious. "How is he, Danny?" She took both of his hands in hers. "He swore he was fine, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything when it comes to my nephew."

Danny took a deep breath. Deb hadn't heard everything – Steve hadn't told anyone but Danny about Doris raising Wo Fat, or everything that might imply about his motivation – but she knew that he'd been kidnapped and hurt. It had been weeks ago, and the physical damage was mostly healed.

He suspected, though, that Deb wasn't asking about that. "Steve's doing better," he said quietly, a safe shorthand for the nightmares that were coming less and less often and the haunted look that had mostly left Steve's eyes. "Not as good as he thinks he is, but better."

Deb looked sympathetic, as if she'd heard everything Danny hadn't said, and Leonard earned even more points for himself by moving a small distance away and pretending to be fascinated by a plaque detailing the building's history.

When he stepped away, Deb leaned forward. "Steve's always been like that," she murmured, voice low. "Trying to run when anyone else would barely manage walking." She gave him a small, trouble-making smile, and Danny could see echoes of Steve in it. "Feel free to handcuff him, if that helps."

His own grin flashed. "Been there, done that." When she laughed, he squeezed her hand. "He'll be okay, Deb. I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will." Her expression went soft. "You always do."

Oddly embarrassed – he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a "fond mom" look directed at him by someone who wasn't his own mother – Danny cleared his throat. "It's not a big deal. I mostly just run after him shouting."

"Danny, Danny, Danny. This false modesty is so unbecoming." She kissed his cheek, her voice no longer teasing. "Mary and I are grateful every single day that you found our boy."

He smiled, even as something in his chest squeezed tight. "I always felt like he was the one who found me." How pleased he'd been about that fact had admittedly varied over the years, but right now he wouldn't change it for the world.

She looked over at Leonard. "Love's wonderful however it arrives, isn't it?"

Danny followed her gaze. He knew they'd met in cancer support group, and that Leonard's diagnosis was actually worse than Deb's. Even when international criminals weren't involved, sometimes love took every ounce of bravery you had.

"Yeah," Danny said softly. "It is."

000

After the wedding ceremony, Nicky invited everyone back to his place for drinks and dancing. Steve claimed the first dance with the bride, who looked more radiant than he'd ever seen her.

He told her as much, while the band played something soft and slow. "I was wrong about Leonard," he said. "Anyone who can make you this happy is a good enough guy for me."

Aunt Deb smiled up at him. "I knew my two favorite guys would learn to see eye to eye." She glanced over at Danny, who was sitting at the table laughing with Catherine. "Though I suppose I should say my three favorite guys, now."

Steve couldn't have stopped his smile even if he'd wanted to. "I'd say we both lucked out in the love department."

"We did." She raised an eyebrow. "Though you two are taking your sweet time with that wedding. I'm not a spring chicken anymore, Steven."

Steve pushed his worry for her away, not wanting it to get in the way of the moment. "We're working on it."

"Work faster." Still, there was laughter in her voice. "And don't think I won't be calling Danny to get regular reports."

He heard something behind the words that made him realize she was talking about more than the wedding plans. "I told you, Aunt Deb. I'm fine. I promise."

She gave him a look that said "yeah, right" nearly as well as Danny's always managed to. "Forgive me if I trust your fiancé's judgment on that a little more than I do yours."

Steve sighed. "What did he say?"

Her expression gentled. "That you're getting better." Then worry flickered in her eyes. "I also got the impression there was something he wasn't saying. I know you asked Mary if she'd heard from Doris...."

Steve shook his head, cutting her off. "Now's not the time to worry about that," he said quietly. Even if he'd been ready to talk about it with anyone but Danny – and putting it onto words had been painful enough with him – he refused to let it intrude on Aunt Deb's big day. "Only person we should be thinking about right now is you."

She gave him a long, measuring look, then nodded. "Fair enough." Then her smile came back. "I'm just happy to know there's someone you tell your secrets to."

Steve grinned. "If I don't, he badgers them out of me."

Aunt Deb laughed as the song ended. Adam stood up to take a turn with Kono, who'd been dancing with Leonard, and the old man kissed her hand before heading over to his new wife. "Mind if I steal my blushing bride away?" he asked Steve.

"Go right ahead." Steve smiled at them both as they glided into the footsteps of the next song. A moment later, he felt his partner come up to stand next to him.

"See, I was right." Danny murmured. "World's biggest marshmallow."

"Your marshmallow." Steve turned, holding his hands up in position. "May I have this dance?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who made fun of my dancing at Chin's wedding?"

"All that means is you should never dance alone." Steve smiled. "I've got inside information that says you've got some moves when you have a partner."

Danny gave him a measuring look. "Gracie ratted me out, didn't she?"

Steve's smiled widened into a grin. "Yes, she did."

"You two are incredibly dangerous together." Danny's voice was amused as he took Steve's hand in his, moving into dance position. "If you ever decide to take over the world together, let me know so I can get out of the way."

"Not a chance." Steve felt the warm glow in his chest as they started moving. "No way we'd let you miss out on all the fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
